


Hodinky

by Queen_of_pillow_fort



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_pillow_fort/pseuds/Queen_of_pillow_fort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Moc děkuji všem, kteří si to přečetli :) A doufám, že se vám to líbilo ;)</p></blockquote>





	Hodinky

Někdy Napoleon cítí, že nemůže dýchat. Neviditelná síla mu vyrvala všechen vzduch z plic, Illya mu zanechal obrovskou díru zející v hrudi. Avšak nikdo to neví. Nikdo si toho nevšimne. Dokonce ani Gaby. Obzvlášť Gaby.  
Gaby, která je a vždy byla Waverlyho agent. Gaby, o které si myslel, že je jeho kamarádkou předtím než ho nechala stáhnout z nasazení. Gaby, která si nevšimla nebo je jí to jedno, že Illya už bude mrtvý osmým rokem. Gaby, se kterou už nemluví. On vlastně skoro nemluví s nikým. Napoleonovo mluvení jsou jenom krátké věty, které vyprskne na své okolí bez ohledu na to, jak je přijme.  
Waverlyho rozhodnutí postavit ho do čela výcviku nových agentů se ukázalo jako pro agenturu velmi výhodné. Vyřadí ty, kteří by normálně zemřeli první rok v nasazení. Napoleon získal reputaci pro krutost, přísnost. Jeho sarkasmus, kdysi okouzlující a vtipný, nyní ledový s cílem ponížit. Vždycky byl výborný v hledání slabostí, ale teď je i využívá. Illya by byl zděšen z toho co se z Napoleona stalo. Tento typ jednání by se víc hodil k agentům TRUSH, než k Napoleonovi Solo, ale Napoleon se nemůže přinutit starat o to co se z něj stalo. Illya je mrtvý a není tady, aby byl zděšený. Na všem tak málo záleží.  
Málo záleží, myslí se Napoleon, dokud jeden z nových rekrutů nezačne projevovat sympatie k jeho osobě. Ten chlapec, protože ve dvaceti letech není nic jiného, se tiskne příliš blízko a na příliš dlouho, ptá se na zbytečné otázky jen proto, aby mohl strávit více času s Napoleonem. Napoleon si myslí, že kdyby tu byl Illya tak by to shledali zábavné. Ale Illya tu není, Napoleon se o to nestará.  
Dokud se ten pitomej kluk nepokusí okrást světoznámého zloděje. Napoleon si myslel, že všichni v agentuře věděli, že byl zloděj. A to vynikající zloděj. Ale nikdo to očividně neřekl novým rekrutům.  
Napoleon sleduje ten pokus s nezájmem, dokud se ten kluk nenatáhne pro hodinky Illyova otce obtočené těsně kolem jeho zápěstí od Illyova pohřbu. Myslí si, že už ví co asi Illya zažíval. To klepání, to třesení při výbušném, násilném běsnění. Napoleon nevidí. Všechno zčervenalo a on není schopen zaostřit, nemůže ovládat své tělo.  
Jak se ten kluk opovažuje? Jak jen může…?  
Když přijde zpět k sobě, ten kluk tam leží jako hromada masa na zemi a Napoleonvo ruce jsou od krve. Později od Waverlyho zjistí, že mu napraskl lebku, zlomil tři prsty a několik žeber. Ten kluk bude několik týdnů chcát krev, kvůli poškozeným ledvinám.  
Jestliže se dostane z nemocnice.  
A to jen tehdy jestli otok na jeho mozku zmizí.  
Jestli se to stane, nebude z toho mít žádné trvalé zranění. Musí jenom počkat.  
~~~~~  
Waverly se na Napoleona podívá přes obroučky svých brýlí, rozpolcený mezi zděšením a zklamáním.  
Napoleon zírá zpět, bez emocí, jako obvykle. Dnes zase nemůže dýchat. Waverly se nestará.  
„Co to proboha ten chlapec udělal, aby tě takhle vyprovokoval? Nikdy jsem nic takového neviděl. Díval jsem se na záznamy. Nikdy…jsem tě takového neviděl.“  
Napoleon zamrká, napne čelist a odvrátí pohled. „Snažil se vzít hodinky Illyova otce.“  
Waverly na něj chvíli kouká, než se opře zpět do křesla a promne si kořen nosu. „Dobrý bože…“ Než začne znovu mluvit chvíli mlčí, jakoby se snažil uklidnit. Pak zase Napoleona propíchne pohledem. „Snažil se ti ukrást hodinky, takže jsi ho dostal do nemocnice s možným trvalým poškozením mozku?“  
Napoleon pokrčil rameny. „Bude v pořádku. A byli to hodinky Illyova otce. Ale pak je nosil Illya…“  
Waverly jen zírá. Napoleon na něj klidě pohlédne, oči mrtvé. Waverly zírá ještě víc. „Solo…Napoleone, Illya je mrtvý velmi dlouhou dobu. Uvědomuji si, že jste byli dobří přátelé, ale toto je—.“  
Napoleon si odfrkne. Waverly zmlkne. „Dobří přátelé? To je to, co si myslíš? No, tak to si pak musíš myslet, že jsem šílený.“ Waverly zvedne obočí, jakoby v souhlasu. Napoleon se zasměje a Waverly sebou trhne. „Illya a já jsme byli…Můj bože. Mnohem víc než přátelé. Je mrtvý už osm let, čtyři měsíce a dvacet pět dnů, věděl jsi to? Nebyl jsem tam, když zemřel. Nemohl jsem ho zachránit, takže nevím kolik hodin. Nikdo mi neřekl čas smrti a já…já se nemohl přinutit ukrást patologovu složku. Byli by tam post mortem fotky. Nemohl jsem…“ Polyká, napjatě a bolestivě kolem díry v hrudi. Tohle ještě nikomu neřekl. Ale stále nemůže dýchat. Přeje si být tam a zachránit Illyu nebo zemřít s ním. To samé, co si přeje každý okamžik, každého dne.  
Waverly zamrká a spadne mu čelist. „Miloval jsi ho.“  
Napoleon se usměje, ale není to upřímný úsměv. „Žádný minulý čas. Miluji ho, vždycky ho budu milovat. Nikdy nebudu milovat něco nebo někoho jiného. Už pro mne není žádná jiná láska, jen ta jeho.  
Tohle Waverlyho šokovalo. Napoleon nechápe proč. Všechny ty „perverznosti“ už dávno unikají jeho pozornosti. Uvědomí si, že když je Illya mrtvý, nikdo jiný o nich neví. Co pro sebe byli. Ta pravda ho bolestivě udeří a on cítí mravenčení za očima.  
Nikdy pro Illyu nebrečel, pomyslí si. Nikdy se nemohl přinutit osvobodit tu ránu s šancí, že by se mohla uzdravit. Odmítá Illyu zradit. Bolest je vše co si teď zaslouží. Illya je teď mrtvý a Napoleon tam nebyl.  
Jeho kolena to vzdají a on přistane v židli na druhé straně Waverlyho stolu. Waverly na něj zírá. Zdvihne ruku k obličeji a prsty si přejede po tváři. Jsou mokré. On pláče. Nemůže dýchat. Třesou se mu ruce. Sklouzne z křesla na zem a schoulí se okolo, teď skrčených nohou. Matně slyší něco říkat Waverlyho do interkomu. Minuty běží. Možná i hodiny uběhly.  
Napoleon se nemůže soustředit na nic jiného než na ztrátu Illyi. Skoro ztratil i hodinky svého partnera. Ty hodinky, kvůli kterým Illya málem zabil toho Itala. Ty hodinky, které stvrdili jejich partnerství, jejich přátelství a později i jejich lásku. Hanba, hořkost, oheň plní ránu v jeho hrudi. Málem ztratil Illyovy hodinky, kvůli zelenáčovi, který byl zelenější než on, když vstoupil do armády. Ztratil kontrolu a málem toho kluka zabil. Stále nemá ponětí, co ho zastavilo.  
Malá ruka se dotkne jeho zátylku. Ne Waverly, ale Gaby se kterou roky nemluvil. Téměř čtyři.  
Je před ním přikrčená a v jejích očích je bolest, lítost a smutek. „Napoleone…Proč jsi mi nic neřekl?“  
Zhluboka se nadechne nosem a zamrká na ni. "Také jsem ho milovala, ale ne takhle, nikdy takhle. Nevěděla jsem to a je mi to líto, tak líto. Opravdu jsem to nevěděla.“  
Napoleon se krutě zasměje. „Jasně, že jsi to nevěděla. Jsi znechucená homosexuály.“  
Gaby se stáhne zpět, jakoby ji někdo udeřil. "Proč to říkáš? Proč by- "  
„Gaby, tohle není… Já nevím, co si myslíš, že to je. Illya a já jsme byli…milenci. Aspoň stokrát jsi mi řekla, jak jsi homosexuály znechucená. Proč bychom ti to říkali?“  
Gaby zavrtí hlavou a obejme rozpačitě Napoleona. Ona je malá a on ne, ale ona si najde cestu. „Mám tě ráda Napoleone, byl jsi jeden z mých nejlepších přátel, má rodina…předtím, než jsi se mnou přestal mluvit. Ztratila jsem vás oba, když Illya zemřel. Je mi jedno, co jsi. Je mi líto, že jsem nevěděla.“  
Napoleon se od ní odstrčí a postaví se. „Tohle není o tobě. Nikdy to o tobě nebylo.“ Odsekne a odejde z místnosti zanechávaje za sebou Waverlyho na kraji svého psacího stolu a Gaby brečící na podlaze.  
~~~~~  
Napoleon po tom incidentu nemluví s nikým jiným, než s rekruty. A s nimi jen v jejich hodinách. Agentura vypouští do akce nejlepší agenty, co kdy kdo viděl. Již ztvrzené před nasazením, protože nic tam venku není tak děsivé nebo nebezpečné jako Napoleon Solo.  
Rekruti si šeptají příběhy o těch děsivých časech v CIA a poté o nasazení v UNCLE. Nová holka se zeptá, zda důvod toho všeho byla smrt jeho partnera. Ta skupinka co s ní mluví rychle vycouvá. Dlouhý týden s ní nikdo nemluví. Všichni naprosto přesvědčeni, že ji Napoleon zabije. Na konci toho týdne dotyčná zmizí. Třída rekrutů o ní už nikdy neuslyší. Napoleon, jak jsou všichni přesvědčeni, je následující týden krutější než předtím.  
Jedna z věcí ze všech těch příběhů je pravda. Je to věc, kterou všichni vědí: Nikdy se nedotýkejte hodinek Napoleona Solo.  
Nikdo to nikdy neudělá.

**Author's Note:**

> Moc děkuji všem, kteří si to přečetli :) A doufám, že se vám to líbilo ;)


End file.
